Super Smash Acadamy
by Banisher
Summary: A school is opened where people learn to be Super Smash Brothers, but something strange is going on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee…………yet… hmhmhhmhahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: By the way, the people in this story are related in freaky ways, (ex. Bowser and Peach are sister and brother, Gannondorf is Link's uncle, etc.) so get used to it. And the first chapter isn't as funny as the others will be. (you should still read it.)  
  
  
  
Ness sat down at the table, sipping his orange juice and reading the ads in the newspaper. His mom walked over and handed Ness a plate of scrambled eggs. Ness began to eat, but still read the ads.  
  
Ness's Mom: Why do you like reading the advertisements in the newspaper so much?  
  
Ness: I dono.  
  
Suddenly, an ad caught his eye. It read: Super Smash Academy. Anyone and anything welcome to a one-year course to become a Super Smash Brother. For details, contact Master Hand.  
  
Ness jumped up and cut out the ad. He gave it to his mom and went to his room to pack.  
  
Marth stood in front of a mirror, fixing his hair. Roy walked in.  
  
Roy: Hey, pretty boy, whatcha doin'? Fixin' your hair for ZELDA? Haha! Marth's gota girlfriend! Marth's gotta girlfriend!  
  
Marth: Shut up! At least I don't go sticking my tongue in a spark plug!  
  
Roy: Shut up! I don't do that anymore, jerk!  
  
Marth: SURE…  
  
Roy angrily walks out the room. A few minutes later, Marth leaves the room too. He finds Roy with his tongue in a spark plug. Marth just walks on. He goes outside to meet Zelda. She was holding a newspaper ad. She showed it to Marth, who then read it.  
  
Marth: Super Smash Academy, huh?  
  
Zelda: I want to go. You coming to?  
  
Marth: Sure!  
  
Zelda: Why don't you ask Roy?  
  
Marth: (sighs) Well, alright…  
  
  
  
Mario: Hey! Get this: Super Smash Academy. Anyone and anything welcome for a one-year training course to become a Super Smash Brother. For details contact—  
  
Bowser: Hey, lemme see! (Whaps Mario with the back of his claw, sending Mario flying into a wall) Cool!!  
  
Peach: (Helps Mario up and dusts him off) Let's all go!  
  
Mario: I'll go ask Luigi and my cousin, Dr. Mario.  
  
Bowser: No way, I ain't goin' nowhere with those freaks!  
  
Peach: Aww, come on, do it for your little sister!  
  
Bower: Oh, okay…  
  
Mario: Whoa! Time out! You two are brother and sister?!  
  
Peach: Yes.  
  
Mario: Then…who the heck were your parents?  
  
Bowser: It's a sordid story…  
  
Link: Hey, little bro, come here a second.  
  
Young Link: Okay!  
  
Link: Take a look at this ad.  
  
Young Link: Whoa! Cool. Let's go!  
  
Link: Sure! Let's ask uncle Gannondorf if he wants to come too.  
  
  
  
Game and Watch: bzz blip bleep buzz bzzt!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Chu, Pika Pika Pikachu!  
  
Pichu: Pi!  
  
Game and Watch: bzzt blip blip?  
  
Jigalypuff: Puff Puff!  
  
Mewtwo: What the heck are you saying?  
  
Jigallypuff, Pickachu, Pichu, and Game and Watch: %^*)*!)%$*&)!$^# *_!!!!!!  
  
(They all enter, too. Sorry only Mewtwo can speak an understandable language)  
  
Outside Super Smash Academy, (SSA) Master Hand stood before all the entrants for the school. He explained the rules, what would be required, what the course was like, etc. After that he left. Crazy Hand would register everyone in a half hour. Everyone waited and socialized.  
  
Marth looked at all the people who'd be entering. They was Diddy Kong, Slippy, Sonic, Bomberman, and lots others. Master Hand had said not everyone would make it…Then, Marth spotted something. A weird sandbag with two large eyes. It just sat there, blinking. He approached it.  
  
Marth: What are you?  
  
Sandbag: Hi, I'm Sandbag the sandbag. How do you do?  
  
Marth: Hi, I'm Marth. I hope you don't plan on entering, you couldn't possible make it you weirdo.  
  
Sandbag: Why thank you! Let's be friends!!  
  
Marth: Ack!! No! Get away from me, freak!  
  
Sandbag jumped onto of Marth. Zelda walked up to him.  
  
Zelda: Well, I see you made a new friend! How sweet!  
  
Marth: NO!! I don't want to be his friend!! Get him off!  
  
Zelda: MARTH! How could you? Your going to be the best friend that sandbag ever had, OR ELSE!!  
  
Marth: but—  
  
Zelda: NO BUTS!!  
  
Sandbag: Yeay!! I gotta new friend!!  
  
Marth: Why me? 


	2. Breakfast Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright to SSBM.  
  
Author's note: I will make fun of about every character in this fic. Don't get offended.  
  
Soon Crazy Hand arrived and asked everyone to enter the building. He registered each one after they paid their tuition fee. They were all assigned dorms rooms with one other person. As fate would have it, Marth was stuck with Sandbag. So everyone was told their classes for the year and wished good luck. It was almost five a clock, so everyone went to their dorms to prepare for—  
  
~DAY ONE~  
  
Marth was sleeping peacefully in bed, dreaming a wonderful dream. Suddenly, a huge weight landed on his stomach. He yelled and sat up to see Sandbag sitting on his stomach.  
  
Marth: What are you doing?!  
  
Sandbag: Wake up! Your first class is in one hour!  
  
Marth: What, are you in it with me?  
  
Sandbag: Yes.  
  
Marth: (groans) Which class?  
  
Sandbag: Uh, I forgot…  
  
Marth: Great.  
  
Sandbag: I remember which room it was in, though.  
  
Marth: Okay, whatever, but first I'm getting some breakfast.  
  
Sandbag: Me too!  
  
Marth walked in the cafeteria, Sandbag rolling around, bumping into walls. Marth sat down beside Sonic the Hedgehog right after getting something to eat.  
  
Marth: Hi, who are you?  
  
Sonic: I'm Sonic.  
  
Marth: I'm Marth, nice to meet you. Who's that guy? (pointing to Bomberman)  
  
Sonic: Oh, that's Bomberman…(whispers) careful; he's a masochist pyromaniac.  
  
Marth: Ouch…  
  
Bomberman: I LOVE PAIN!! (pauses for a moment) Behold, the power I control with this match! I will now burn down the universe!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHE HEH!!!! HOOHOOOHOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog: Shut up, freak!  
  
Kirby: (addressing Jiggalypuff) let's go sit somewhere else.  
  
A Toad (not as in a frog, but the little guy in a diaper wearing a mushroom on his head) walks passed Gannondorf, who grabs the poor fellow.  
  
Gannondorf: Hey, punk, got any money?  
  
Toad: N-n-n-n-no…  
  
Gannondorf laughs, and then flicks the Toad across the room. It was screaming and wailing pitifully until it hit a wall.  
  
Dr. Mario: (standing in the entrance of the cafeteria) HEY EVERYBODY!! GOOD MORNING!!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!  
  
King Dedede: (talking to Mario) Hey, mustache boy! Is that your nose or do you have one heck of a zit?  
  
Mario: Shut up.  
  
King Dedede: You gonna make me?  
  
Bowser walked up to Dedede and clutches his throat. Then he threw him into Gannondorf.  
  
Bowser: This seat's reserved for me.  
  
Mario: That's awfully nice of you to stand up for me!  
  
Bowser gets up, picks Mario up, and start walking toward the bathrooms.  
  
Mario: HEY!! What are you doing?  
  
Bowser: It's time for the give-a-sissy-a-swirly game.  
  
Mario: NOO!! MERCY!! PLEASE!!  
  
A few minutes later, Mario walks out, with his hair all swirly and wet. Bowser walks out too, after swirlying the Toad who Gannondorf flicked across the room.  
  
Peach: BOWSER!! I saw that!  
  
Bowser: Aw, come on, they deserved it! They were wusses!!  
  
Gannondorf approached Bowser.  
  
Gannondorf: You're gonna pay for throwing that penguin at me!  
  
Bowser: Sure. Hey, your fly is open.  
  
Gannondorf: Oh, thank you.  
  
Bowser punches Gannondorf into a wall. Link and Young Link walk up to Bowser.  
  
Y. Link: Hey, that was our uncle!  
  
Bowser: And?  
  
Link: Thanks; he was a real pain in the butt.  
  
Y. Link: But big brother, I thought we LIKED Uncle Gannondorf.  
  
Link: (whispers fiercely to Y. Link) Shut up! If we're not nice to this guy, he'll pulverize us! (addresses Bowser) Uh, please excuse my brother. He was born without the benefits of a brain.  
  
Bower: Are you gonna shut up now?  
  
Link: Uh, sure…  
  
Suddenly, Bomberman jumps up on top of a table and screams: FOOD FIGHT!!!  
  
Bomberman chunked a huge plate of food at someone, who, in a rage, threw stuff back. He missed, and hit someone else. In a few minutes, everyone was engaged in a gruesome battle. The whole place was smeared in food. The fight ended when Bomberman, being the pyromaniac he is, burned down the cafeteria. 


	3. Class is Now in Session

1 Disclaimer: I…don't own the copyright for SSBM…or any other character in this fic…  
  
Author's note: The rest of this fic shall henceforth be in…… OLD ENGLISH!!!(No, just kidding, but it will be in written form instead of script. I find that gives me more possibilities in this particular fic) Well anyway, keep on reading and enjoying…(you ARE enjoying it, right? RIGHT!?) Ahem, well whatever, just review me. (Oh, yeah, Marth narrates the first part of this)  
  
  
  
Fortunately (or unfortunately) the school cafeteria didn't completely burn down, only a fraction of it did. Bomberman was fined and expelled, but that's not the last I'll see of him. Man, what a weirdo. They outta lock him up in an asylum. How did some of these goons make it in here, anyway? Made me wonder…I guessed it was nothing to worry about. Ah, if only I'd known. I failed to recognize danger and it almost cost me my life. "The end is my beginning" people say that a lot, but what does it mean? My story, my REAL story, the story of my adventure and the becoming of a Smash Brother starts here. Today marked the beginning of the story, MY story. I was walking to my first class, when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a shadowy figure run down the corridor and enter a closet that was off limits. Then, from the closet, I heard a sinister laugh, more like an asthma spasm, actually, that sounded something like this: hmhmheehooohawhahahhhuuuhuhuhuhooooheehawheehawheehawheeSNORT!!  
  
I figured it was another weirdo like Bomberman or something, so I just tried to ignore it. I saw the same thing happen again, only no laugh. I thought I was just seeing things, so I went to my first class of the year. It was a martial-arts class. I saw people standing around, acting like idiots (they WERE idiots, but that's not the point) doing stupid "kung-fu" moves that resulted in injuries to some bizarre muscle of some sort they never knew existed till then. Soon afterwards, our instructor came in. "Greetings," he said confidently, "I am Master Hushi (pronounced Hoo shee) welcome, pitiful worms, to your first day of training. I am the meanest, cruelest, most terrifying taskmaster you'll ever see. My training is only for sincere, devout people who wish to be a Smash Brother. Not some bunch of idiots who run around shouting 'HHHHYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!'." After that, someone, I think it was Falco said. "Don't worry, all of us here are not here to be idiots, we want to be Smash Brothers!" that got Master Hushi really mad. He burst out, yelling "FOOL! Do you even know what a true Smash Brother REALLY is? You go shooting your mouth off without even knowing what you're saying. Fool, it will cost you later on down the road. A Smash Brother is a trained agent made for the purpose of upholding justice and peace." Someone else spoke up "Like a secret agent? Cool, that'll be FUN!"  
  
This too, upset our instructor greatly. "Fun?" he demanded. " FUN?! Who said anything about FUN? We will have no such FUN while I am your instructor. I will work you miserable sissies until you puke! I will train you until you collapse, then I will pick you up by your hair work you some more! When I am through with you, you will never need this FUN again…now lets get down to business, you pitiful sissies!"  
  
Boy, when Master Hushi said he was the cruelest taskmaster ever, he wasn't lying. He would only let us address him a "master", nothing else, and the only time he didn't call us sissies was when he was calling us worms. He ran countless laps, did countless stretches and exercises, and had to memorize millions of steps. Nothing we did was acceptable for him, and almost everything got criticism. Even for all the incentive to stick it out, a lot of people gave up. But he got the job done. He taught us all we needed to know, and in the end, we learned all that was necessary for graduation. But coming back to the present story, we all felt pretty miserable by the time class ended. I trudged out of the first class and down the lonely steps to the next one. Well, actually it was pretty crowded, but we were all so tired we could barely walk to the next class from the field we ran laps around. The next class, thank God, did not involve much physical strain. It was a class in which we learned, basically, how to be a Smash Brother; all the basic principles and stuff, the system of honor and protecting the world form sinister threats. The threats were out there, too. It's not like we were going to stop bank robber or something. A group of people, known as the Dark Alliance, operated under a guy named Spastic Hand, forever attempted to rule the universe. And that's where we come in. We were being trained to stop them from doing so. I never really knew a Smash Brother would be like that. I thought it was a less serious "fun" sorta thing. But I'm sort of glad it turned out the way it did in an odd sort of way. The bell rang again, signaling one more class before lunch.  
  
Author's note: The next part isn't narrated by anyone, 'cept me.  
  
Ness walked down the space between two buildings to get to his next class. Along the way, he ran into a guy, wearing a long overcoat and a hat that prevented you from seeing his face. He spoke in a gruff voice "Hey kid…wanna buy…a…RABBIT?!!" He pulls out a rabid rabbit with barred fangs, drooling savagely. It jumped out of the mans hands and lunged out at Ness, who screamed in terror "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! IT BIT ME!! IIEEE!!" he started to run, but wasn't looking were he was going, and fell into the sewer, deeper and deeper and deeper, his scream getting further away until, finally, he hit the bottom with a soft splash.  
  
  
  
Marth walked to his locker for his next class. As he walked down the half- crowded corridor, he spotted Sandbag, lying on his back, pleading for help. "Heh heh, this is the perfect time to get rid of this pest…no one's looking anyway," Marth thought to himself. He went over to Sandbag and unsheathed his sword. Lifting it high into the air, he prepared to bring it down, when Zelda shouted "MARTH!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh, uh…heh heh, just showing Sandbag how to finish off an opponent in battle…we, we uh…learned it in class today…*gulp*." Marth hurriedly explained.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are getting along," Zelda said, shooting a menacing glance at Marth.  
  
As soon as Zelda left, Marth raised his sword again, and as he brought it down, Zelda poked her head out from around the corner and shouted "MARTH!!!"  
  
Meekly, Marth sheathed his sword and glumly said "Here Sandbag, old buddy, let me carry you to class…"  
  
Zelda smiled and went on her way, and Marth did too. But he had no intention of carrying Sandbag to class; instead he had other ideas. They were on the second story so Marth just went to a window, opened it up, and dropped Sandbag on his way to an open sewer hole.  
  
  
  
Ness exhaustedly climbed the last four rungs of the sewer ladder, mumbling "Jeeze, that was close. Too bad the rabbit fell in…oh well, no loss. Good thing I grabbed onto a rung at the last minute. Stupid sewer. I'm not taking THIS rout again. I'm going to be late for class, darn it."  
  
Suddenly, Ness froze and looked up. Falling down at him, at a rapid speed was none other than Sandbag. Ness began to panic "Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Dang it! Dang it! Dan—oooff! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhSPLASH!! 


	4. Curse of the Pink-and-fluffy-But-Not-So-...

Disclaimer: sshhhhh, don't tell anyone, but I've illegally gotten the copy write to mass-produce this fic for an evilly high price. Hmhmhmhahahaha! The poor fools will never know what happened!! *  
  
*This is a lie, a prank, a joke. Do not believe that I own or illegally produce Smash Brothers stuff for cash. Unless of course, you want me to come and hunt your lousy self down and kill you for sport. The plot thickens. Hmhmhmhhahahhahahaha!!  
  
Author's note: this and many other chapters in my other fic's have been delayed due to writer's blocks. But thankfully, due to pondering on sleepless nights and inhaling nine pounds of sugar daily, I have finally been able to keep moving on. Sirk once told me that some of the funniest fanfics have been written on sugar highs, so.I want my fics to be funny.can you guess? I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH!!! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PEEKABOO!! HEHEHHAAHAWHOOHAHEEYAAAW!!!  
  
Link hugged Zelda's ankles, pleading. "PLEASE!! You HAVE to go out with meheeehee!!" He started to cry a pitiful, whimpering like moan while all the while Y. Link stood looking puzzled. "Come on, big brother! You said you IMPRESSED all the girls, not scare them away!" Y. Link said disappointedly. " You're not as cool as I thought" Just then, Marth walked up to them on the way to the cafeteria (it was almost lunch time.) "Uh, Zelda, what's going on?" He asked puzzledly. "Oh, Marth, hi. I don't really know. This weirdo keeps asking me out." Zelda replied. "PLEASE!! I'M DESPERATE!!!" Link screamed. " With a face like that, I'd be too." Marth retorted as he approached Link. "Sorry, pal, but that's MY girlfriend." Marth pulled hit foot back and kicked Link in the face, sending him sliding backwards and into the girl's bathroom. High-pitched shrieks and the sound of a man being tortured beyond mortal comprehension could be heard quite clearly. After a while the screaming subsided and a silence ensued. Finally, you could hear the subtle sound of a flushing toilet and Link's voice pitifully pleading for mercy as his voice faded. "Kinda freaky," Zelda remarked. "Big Brother I'll save you!" Y. Link shouted as he ran off somewhere. "Well," Marth said. " That was.hmmm.well I guess our five minute break should be about over. It should be lunch time as soon as the bell rings." Sure enough, the bell rang only seconds later and the two of them walked to lunch together.  
  
As Ness slowly pulled himself out of the sewer, he noticed a crumpled figure floating lifelessly across the water. He looked at it more closely, and to his amazement, it was "Link?" Ness asked. The figure gave out a slight gurgle. "Here, let me help you out," Ness said as he picked the distorted, beaten form of Link up slowly and he started climbing out. But before he climbed even one ring, the rabbit returned. It jumped out of the water and gave out a hideous shriek. Grabbing link with its fangs, it dove back into the water, never to be seen again. Link would, however, somehow survive. Ness climber the final rung of the sewer ladder, but before he could climb out, he heard the lunch bell ring. The ground began to rumble and the earth began to shack as every single student rushed toward the cafeteria, and right at him. Ness ducked at the last second and then stuck his head out after they had left. He let out a triumphant "HA!" As he pulled himself out of the sewer, but Marth, not looking where he was going (he was gazing into Zelda's face) stepped on Ness's head, sending back once again into the sewer. (Poor guy. He gets out for real in the next chapter. Or maybe even in this one.)  
  
Boo (the ghost thing) tried desperately to put the sandwich in his tiny arms to his mouth. Finally, in exasperation he yelled. " CURSE MY PUNY ARMS!!! DARN YOU, MIYAMOTO!!! WHY THE HECK COULDN'T YOU DRAW ME WITH BIGGER ARMS!!!??!!! Bower sat down at the table, glancing at a late register for the academy. "Whaddya MEAN I can't be a Smash Brother!" Tidus from Final Fantasy 10 demanded. "I'm sorry," Came the response "But registration was yesterday. I'm sorry." Tidus went and stormed off. Bowser turned his attention to something else. "You know," He thought to himself, "Nothing that strange had happened yet. Maybe I'll be lucky and nothing will!" But before he could even finish the thought, five Yoshis dressed like sailors jumped up on a table and started singing a high-pitched mass of arbitrarily chosen syllables. "La-ra-oh-ah- ah! Eh-ee-uh-la-la!" Their singing went on for a while until finally two bullet holes went through the leader as Fox and Falco held their smoking guns. "Thank you!!" someone screamed enthusiastically. Fox shot him, too. He and his feathery fiend, (no I did not try to spell "friend". I left out the "r" on purpose.) sat back down and continued eating until a little green "X" shaped thing approached them. "Hi, may I eat lunch with you?" It asked. "No," Falco said. "And if you ask again I'll blow you to oblivion." "What the heck are you, anyway?" Fox demanded. " Why I'm the X-box's temporary mascot: The X!!" He replied. "Witness my awesome power!!" The X leaped into the air and grabbed onto the ceiling fan, spinning faster and faster. "Look I'm flying!" It shrieked. But before it could realized what happened, he was flung from the fan and thrown into Donkey Kong, the two were swinging on separate fans and collided in mid air. "Hey, you!" the X demanded. "Just because you aren't a mascot like me you think you can swing from MY ceiling fan?" D.K. just stared for a few seconds and then said, "yes" and whapped the X over the head with a lunch tray. Meanwhile Jiggallypuff walked up to where Bowser was sitting. She accidentally bumped into him and bounced off the walls like a super bouncy ball. Each time she hi the wall, there came a characteristic *doing!* sound. Gannondorf laughed, "Heh heh.looks like fun." He smacked Jiggallypuff as hard as he could, sending it bouncing violently in the X, breaking him into little shards (good riddance) and into Bowser's spikes, causing it to pop and soar out of the room.  
  
Ness stood panting, he had finally made it out of the sewer. He heard a noise. A noise like that of a popped Jiggally puff flying at a speed of mach. 79, while screeching the whole time. Ness had just about had it. "Oh no you don't!!" He whipped out his home run bat, and with all his might, slammed it at Jiggalypuff, sending it high into the air, where it exploded with a deafening BOOM!! Little fiery shards of Jiggalypuff rained from the sky. Ness continued on his way, oblivious to the fact the rabid rabbit that bit him had infected him with "the-curse-of-the-pink-and-fluffy-but-not-so- cuddly-bunny".  
  
Next time, on Super Smash Academy: Marth continues to see suspicious things going on around school, but can he convince anyone that something is wrong? What will become of Ness and his curse, and where the heck is Link? Find out these things and more, in the next astoundingly hilarious chapter of, Super Smash Academy, oh yeah! (does this make you want to see the next chapter more?) 


	5. Love is in the airand good lord does it ...

Disclaimer: uh, I can't think of anything funny to say.  
  
Marth walked to his next class. Some sorts of class were he learned to use "energy" or something like that. It went without much incident, however. But on the way back, he saw what looked like master hand. It disappeared behind a hallway before he found out what it was. It was "free hour" now, so the students could wander around campus until dinner. Marth found Zelda to tell her what happened.  
  
"I'm serious, Zelda!" Marth protested to her. "I really saw it!"  
  
" Oh come on," Zelda replied. "Why would Master Hand need to sneak around? Here OWNS the place. Get real."  
  
"B-b-b-but- " I don't want to hear it."  
  
Ardeline sighed as she painted a picture of Ness. "Ah, my sweet, sweet love. My heart shall be with you always. The moment I set my eyes on you I knew you were the one. My sweet Ness, you cannot escape fate! Our destinies were intertwined! I will find you no matter where you go! I will find you!  
  
Gannondorf looked over a balcony that overlooked the majority of the school. So peaceful, so serene. He turned and looked and in that instant, he fell hopelessly in love. There, before him, Koume (come on, don't you remember her? think The Legend of Zelda) sat on her broom, looking up at the sky. Gannondorf gazed at her, knowing in his nasty, rotten, miserably poor excuse for a heart that they were meant for each other.  
  
He began walking toward her slowly, almost in a trance, getting closer and closer.  
  
Some guys were playing baseball in an empty lot. Not long after a ball was hit high into the air where it flew out of sight.  
"Alright, home run!!" One of them shouted, running around the bases excitedly, while the others sighed and went to fetch another ball.  
  
Gannondorf was bursting with joy, that is, if he even knew what that meant. It was the best day of his life (not that that is saying much whatsoever). He was about to call out to her, when a baseball was slammed at him and then lodged in his skull, where he passed out on the ground.  
  
"Oh, boy! Dinner time!!" Sandbag shouted, hopping up and down (because that's about the limits of his range of motion. He could also sway back and forth, but that's beside the point). Soon a massive horde of people charged toward the cafeteria, trampling the lumbering pile of sand to the ground.  
  
"Oh Marth, isn't this such a romantic spot?" Zelda asked, gazing intently into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." was all the blue-haired swordsman could reply.  
  
"Marth, I'm glad met you."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
As the two looked deeper into each other's eyes, Y. Link came out of pothole on the ground, dragging behind him the crumpled from of what used to be Link. Both Marth and Zelda stared in bewilderment as he continued to drag him further along the pavement, toward the cafeteria.  
  
Bowser sat alone in the corner, eating his dinner. Behind him, a collection of Pokemon all sat around and chattered. "Pika, Pika, Pika?" "Pi!" "Jiggally, Puff Puff!!" "Sizor!" "PIKA!!" "Puff."  
  
The conversation lasted several minutes, until Bowser finally had enough.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE MY GREAT AUNT'S CARACASE, SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!" Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU!!!!!!"  
  
"I think you're sooooooo cute when you scream like that. *Giggle*" a feminine voice said. Bowser turned around slowly to see Romani. (from Majora's Mask) Romani giggled again and walked toward him. Bowser looked at her oddly. He took a step back, his eyes wide.  
"Oh, Bowser, you soooooo muscular!!" She said, giggling again.  
  
"Okay, you're REALLY creeping me out now. Stop."  
  
"Hey everybody!!" Y. Link called.  
  
Bowser and Romani turned and faced him.  
  
I got Link out! He's okay!! Well, maybe not. But I got him out." Y. Link announced to the crowd. Link gave another gurgle and coughed up some sludge.  
  
That night, Ness was in his room. The moon was full. He stood up and looked outside, his eyes fixed on the moon.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." he said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes grew red and he grew pink fur all over. He roared ferociously and growled, howling at the moon. He then ran out into the night, searching for prey.  
  
Ganondorf stood with a large bandage on his head, carrying a bouquet of flowers with him. He was in front of Koume's room.  
  
"Come on, Gannondorf, be brave," he kept telling himself. "It can't be that hard."  
  
He gulped and prepared to knock on her door, but just then, a hairy pink think with fangs and two floppy ears rushed at him the the vigor and strength of a lion. "Ness?" Gannondorf asked, shocked. "AUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The beast rammed into him, sending Ganondorf sailing through the air like a missile and sank his long fangs into him, causing Gannondorf to go into a spasm, coughing and rolling onto the floor. Ardeline, who shared a room with Koume (poor girl) rushed out to see her beloved in a fierce battle with Gannondorf.  
  
"Oh my sweet, sweet Ness! I shall save you!" She rushed at him with her paintbrush in hand, and began to beat savagely upon Ganondorf with the butt of it.  
  
"Die, you foul fiend!!" She shrieked as Ganondorf rolled in misery on the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO GET AWAY, YOU WEIRDO!!!!" Bowser yelled as he fled from Romani.  
"Come here Bowser!!" She hollered back at him. "NO NO!! GET AWAY!!"  
"You're so cute when you yell!!" "HELP!!!"  
  
As Ganondorf dragged his beaten body away from the bloody scene, he passed a man. He was a happy-go-lucky type, always with an optimistic smile on his face.  
"Ah, love is in the air," he said to Ganondorf. "Can't you just SMELL it?" Ganondorf beat the man's face in and left him lying on the street. "Shut up," he said, continuing on his way back to his dorm room. 


End file.
